Under Black Umbrella
by Makice Blow Zeyt
Summary: Menguntit gadis berambut pink yang merupakan tunangan dari Hyuuga Neji memang sangat tidak Uchiha, tapi Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Dan ia tidak tahu kerumitan dalam pertunangan Hyuuga Neji dan Haruno Sakura/"Kita akhiri saja,"/"Kau menyukainya, otouto?"/Alur maju-mundur, AU. Cover isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Under Black Umbrella**

**Rate : T**

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Makice Blow Zeyt**

**Sangat-sangat amatir. ****Mohon bimbingannya.**

* * *

Sakura memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dengan sesekali menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Gadis tersebut tampak tenang dengan hembusan angin sore yang membelai rambut merah mudanya lembut serta senyuman kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya menambah kesan bahwa gadis tersebut sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan orang-orang ketika melihat atau setidaknya menengok pada sosok manusia yang tengah duduk sendirian di bangku taman kota dengan pakaian sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Orang akan berpikir mungkin Sakura mendapat nilai sempurna di sekolah, memenangkan lotre makan gratis, mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang laki-laki, menunggu kekasih untuk berkencan.

Kekasih ? Berkencan? Sakura tersenyum pahit memikirkannya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian enam puluh menit yang lalu saat dirinya duduk seperti apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Di bangku yang sama dengan pemandangan yang sama. Bedanya, tadi ia tidak sendirian seperti saat ini. Dan ia sedang duduk bersama 'kekasihnya'. Atau mantan kekasihnya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

"Maaf aku terlambat, Sakura." Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh menjulang tinggi berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Untuk sejenak, Sakura ingin melihat sebuah perasaan bersalah di balik mata putih pucat orang dihadapannya karena telah membiarkan Sakura menunggu selama dua jam lebih hanya untuk menemaninya pergi ke toko buku.

Tapi tak ada. Seperti biasa, wajah Neji selalu datar tanpa sedikit pun emosi yang tergambar di dalamnya.

"Tak apa. Aku baru datang dua puluh menit yang lalu kok." Mata gadis tersebut menyipit dengan bibir mengulum senyum. Berharap pemuda yang sedang memandang ke arahnya tidak menyadari kepalsuan yang sedang ia lakukan.

Kenapa berharap? Tanpa berharap pun, pemuda di depannya memang tidak akan memperhatikan semua ekspresi yang Sakura tunjukkan. Benarkan, Haruno?

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

Sakura terdiam sejenak sambil memandang pada Neji, "Duduklah. Aku ingin menikmati suasana sore bersamamu,"sahut Sakura. Tangan kanannya menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Neji untuk duduk.

Neji mematung dalam diam dengan tatapan datar.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan, "Tidak keberatan kan jika aku menyita waktu soremu, Neji?"

Setelah menghembuskan napasnya pelan, pemuda dengan mata putih pucatnya itu mendudukkan pantatnya di atas bangku berwarna coklat tersebut. Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam tanpa kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Neji memang bukan tipe orang yang suka bercakap-cakap seperti Naruto, dan Sakura saat ini sedang kehilangan sedikit _mood_-nya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi dengan pemuda yang tengah memandang lurus ke depan tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Terkadang Sakura berpikir ia tengah bertunangan dengan sebuah patung.

Bertunangan, eh? Sakura menutup matanya perlahan. Ia sudah memikirkannya semalaman suntuk. Membuat Ino terganggu waktu tidurnya dengan menelepon gadis pirang tersebut untuk meminta pendapat akan keputusan yang Sakura buat. Ia tidak akan ragu lagi.

"Neji, ada sesuatu yang harus kita—aku—selesaikan." Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua dan membuat Neji menatap gadis Haruno di sampingnya. Hanya sebentar karena setelahnya, Neji kembali memandang lurus ke depan, menatap jalanan yang ramai.

"Apa itu?"tanya Neji tenang.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."

Dan Sakura memang tidak akan menyesal telah mengatakannya pada pemuda yang bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

Neji memang tidak akan pernah melihatnya. Neji memang tidak akan pernah memedulikannya meski air mata Sakura mengalir deras dengan suara isakan yang tertahan yang masuk ke dalam gendang telinga pemuda Hyuuga itu.

Neji memang tidak akan tersentuh oleh apapun setelah kehilangan seseorang yang membuat hatinya membatu sampai sekarang.

Dan sialnya, Sakura mencintai pemuda yang tetap diam mematung dengan bibir mengatup rapat.

* * *

Entah apa yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan saat langkah kakinya berhenti di sebuah kafe yang menghadap taman kota lalu duduk dengan teh manis sebagai pesanannya.

_Hell!_ Ia tidak menyukai teh manis!

Sasuke tidak dapat menggunakan otak Uchiha jenius-nya yang selalu ia bangga-banggakan pada Naruto dan semua orang untuk mencari jawaban atas kegiatan mengamati seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman kota sendirian.

Menguntit.

Ia merasa bodoh.

Sejak kapan ia mulai melakukan kegiatan konyol yang biasanya orang lakukan pada dirinya. Apa? Kenapa? Kapan dan bagaimana hal tersebut bisa terjadi pada orang yang selalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya itu? Sasuke berpikir keras.

Ia hanya ingat pada kejadian saat setiap sore dirinya melihat seorang gadis berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah dengan kotak bekal dalam pangkuannya, ketika semua murid telah meninggalkan sekolah yang akhirnya diketahui bahwa bekal tersebut selalu berpindah tangan pada ketua OSIS mereka yang selalu sibuk di ruang OSIS pada waktu tersebut.

Sasuke berasumsi bahwa gadis dengan manik _emerald_ itu adalah kekasih Hyuuga Neji.

Semua yang gadis merah muda itu lakukan tidak begitu dipedulikannya. Sampai suatu ketika, saat Sasuke berniat untuk tidur siang di atap sekolah, ia menemukan kedua mata gadis tersebut digenangi air mata. Dan hanya sebuah senyuman aneh yang gadis tersebut berikan saat pemuda emo tersebut menanyakan keadaannya.

'_Apa ia menangis karena ia telah mengetahui bahwa bekal yang ia bawa dan ia berikan selalu dibuang Neji?'_ Pikir Sasuke

Dari sanalah semuanya berawal. Manik hitam Sasuke selalu mengikuti semua pergerakan Sakura tanpa cela selama ia beraktivitas di sekolahnya dan baru menyadari bahwa gadis yang diketahuinya bernama Haruno Sakura itu adalah teman sekelasnya yang selalu duduk di kursi bagian depan.

Menurut informasi yang didengar Sasuke dari Naruto, Sakura merupakan anak dari pemilik hotel terkenal Haruno Kizashi yang ditunangkan dengan sepupu kekasih Naruto, Hyuuga Neji yang merupakan ketua OSIS mereka.

Ditunangkan? Pemaksaan, huh? Pantas saja pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjangnya itu tidak pernah sekali pun memberikan perlakuan normal yang biasa dilakukan pasangan kekasih lainnya. Sasuke mendengus.

Dan Sasuke yakin, gadis Haruno itu mengetahui dan merasakan sikap Neji yang berbeda ketika ia melihat cahaya dalam mata _emerald_ itu perlahan meredup setiap berhadapan dengan Neji di ruang OSIS.

Pada awalnya adik Uchiha Itachi itu merasa kesal pada gadis aneh tersebut. _'__Jika tidak ingin ditunangkan, kenapa malah mempertahankannya? Pasangan bodoh.__'_

Itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban dari _aniki__-_nya.

* * *

"Dasar _baka otouto_, mereka ditunangkan untuk menambah kekuatan bisnis keluarga mereka. Haruno Hotel membutuhkan Hyuuga untuk menambah cabang mereka di seluruh kota besar dan Hyuuga membutuhkan kekuatan bisnis Haruno untuk mempertahankan usaha mereka,"celoteh Itachi sambil memainkan sendok tehnya dengan usil.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak perempuan Hyuuga-_san_? Kenapa malah Neji yang dipilih? Ia hanya seorang keponakan saja,"cecar Sasuke tidak puas pada jawaban kakak kandungnya itu.

"Kau lupa Naruto? Hyuuga-_san_ beruntung anak dari Paman Minato lah yang menjadi kekasih anak sulungnya. Yah, katakan bahwa Hyuuga-_san_ merestui hubungan mereka berdua karena keuntungan yang akan ia dapat jika Namikaze Corp menjadi besannya kelak." Itachi berjalan ke arah rak buku dan mengambil sebuah buku tebal bersampulkan warna biru gelap.

"Kau ingat seorang murid di sekolahmu yang dikabarkan bunuh diri?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "Yeah, sedikit,"jawab Sasuke malas. Dari dulu, Sasuke memang tidak pernah sekali pun tertarik dengan kabar burung yang tak jelas benar atau tidaknya seperti kabar bunuh diri yang disebutkan kakaknya tadi.

Itachi tersenyum saat melihat raut bosan dari adiknya tersebut.

"Namanya Tenten, dan ia bukanlah bunuh diri melainkan dibunuh." Itachi tersenyum geli saat dilihatnya mata Sasuke membulat sempurna dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Mendadak Itachi ingin mengambil kamera digitalnya, membayangkan akun _facebook_nya akan ramai didatangi para gadis jika ia mem_posting_ wajah kaget _Otouto_-nya itu.

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya pada kakaknya, "K-Kau bercanda. Mana mungkin ada pembunuhan di sekolah elit seperti Konoha Gakuen."

"Karena statusnya yang hanya sebagai keponakan, Neji mau tak mau harus mengikuti jalan yang dipilih pamannya termasuk menerima pertunangan yang tidak diinginkannya."

"Masuk akal. Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis Haruno itu? Bukankah jika ia menolak semua—"

"Yang kudengar, dia mencintai pemuda Hyuuga tersebut, selebihnya aku tidak tahu,"potong Itachi.

"Alasan yang aneh. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu rela diperlakukan seperti itu hanya karena ia mencintai laki-laki tersebut?" Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Demi cinta, semuanya akan dilakukan seseorang meski ia harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Yeah… Kau tahu maksudku kan,** .to**?" Itachi menekankan jari telunjuknya ke kening Sasuke yang dibalas dengan jambakan kasar pada rambut panjangnya.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau begitu memedulikan mereka berdua?"tanya Itachi dengan tangan kanan mengelus-elus kepalanya pelan.

"Bukan urusanmu,"ketus Sasuke

Itachi menyeringai kecil.

"Hoo… Kau menyukai gadis itu ya?"

Sasuke tidak memedulikan pertanyaan konyol kakaknya. Yang ia pikirkan adalah…

Kenapa murid bernama Tenten itu dibunuh? Kenapa kakaknya mengetahui hal yang bahkan tidak ketahui oleh sekolah mereka? Apa hubungannya dengan Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Neji? Dan betapa Sasuke ingin merontokkan gigi Itachi saat dia hanya mendapatkan ciuman di kening ketika menanyakan hal tersebut.

* * *

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya saat seorang pelayan menepuk pundaknya dengan lumayan keras. Ia menatap pelayan tersebut dengan tatapan kesal, sang pelayan hanya tersenyum canggung sambil meminta maaf dan menanyakan pesanan apa lagi yang akan ia pesan melihat cangkir tehnya telah kosong.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sasuke memesan minuman manis yang tidak begitu ia sukai itu tanpa berniat memikirkan keanehan yang sedang dialami pemuda tersebut. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada gadis yang masih duduk di bangku berwarna coklat di depannya dengan pandangan sendu. Ia berharap gadis tersebut ditemani oleh seseorang, setidaknya untuk mengobrol dan mengembalikan tawa yang disukai oleh Sasuke.

Eh?

Kenapa ia harus begitu peduli pada gadis yang bahkan jarang berbicara dengannya? Apa benar Sasuke menyukainya?

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya frustasi dengan sebelah tangan dan menatap pelayan yang baru saja memberikan cangkir berisi tehnya dengan wajah kacau. Membuat sang pelayan merasa sedikit bergidik takut karena mengira Sasuke akan memarahinya.

"Ma-maaf Tuan,"ucap sang pelayan pelan. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, tidak menyadari ketakutan yang terpancar dari pelayan tersebut akibat wajah kacau yang ia berikan. Setelah menyuruh pelayan tersebut pergi, ia kembali menatap bahu Sakura. Mengingatkannya pada bahu yang lebih lebar dari pada gadis tersebut.

Sasuke baru saja selesai mengganti baju olahraganya dengan seragam biasa di ruang ganti setelah pelajaran olahraga basketnya selesai dan berniat akan keluar ketika ia dengan terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat Sakura yang sedang berbicara dengan Neji di sisi luar ruang ganti tersebut.

* * *

"Neji, bisa kau temani aku pergi ke toko buku?" Sasuke bisa melihat harapan besar pada dua bola mata _emerald_ itu. _'__Ke toko buku?__'_

"Jam berapa?" Suara bariton mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke yang tadinya terfokus pada mata itu menjadi ke bahu Neji. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah Neji karena saat itu Neji sedang memunggungi Sasuke.

"Umm… Jam tiga?"tanya Sakura. Sesaat keduanya terdiam. Sepertinya Neji sedang menimbang-nimbang ajakan Sakura. Ia adalah ketua OSIS yang sibuk dan sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas akan dilaksanakan. Bagi seorang Neji yang sangat menghormati waktu, ia pasti mempunyai pemikiran antara hal mana yang perlu ia lakukan dengan hal yang seharusnya ia tinggalkan. Dan pilihan kedua mungkin lebih cocok untuk pergi ke toko buku yang Sakura bicarakan.

Sasuke mengira Neji akan menolak ajakan Sakura jika memikirkan karakter pemuda tersebut di atas. Namun pemikiran tersebut pecah seketika saat oniks miliknya mendapati senyum Sakura —yang entah sejak kapan ia telah menyukainya senyum itu— mengembang di bibir tipisnya. Anggukan Neji dan pesan Sakura agar Neji tidak datang terlambat menjadi hal terakhir yang Sasuke dengar saat itu.

Dan setelah pasangan kekasih tersebut berpisah dengan lambaian tangan Sakura sepihak, Sasuke keluar melewati Neji yang memandangnya datar.

Masa bodoh dengan rencana kencan yang baru saja didengarnya tanpa sengaja itu. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah berdiam di perpustakaan keluarganya untuk mempelajari seluk-beluk bisnis Uchiha yang mungkin suatu hari nanti akan dipegangnya bersama kakaknya.

Sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan masalah konyol seperti itu, apalagi masalah seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak akrab dengannya.

.

.

Memangnya, Uchiha Sasuke memiliki teman bergender perempuan yang akrab dengannya? Tidak ada.

Mungkin…ibunya adalah sebuah pengecualian…dan Kushina tentunya.

'_Hell! Mereka berdua adalah ibuku dan ibu si Dobe sudah seperti ibuku sendiri_._'_

Memikirkan masalah yang rumit seperti Hyuuga dan Haruno seperti itu, Sasuke merasa ia harus mengunjungi kuil untuk berdoa dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada _Kami-sama_ karena membiarkannya tumbuh dalam keluarga Uchiha yang memberikan kebebasan dalam memilih pasangan hidupnya. Mendadak rasa iba muncul dalam hati Sasuke pada gadis pink itu dan tidak lupa pada ketua OSIS-nya.

Terkekang dengan semua aturan yang keluarganya putuskan. Atau mungkin yang ayah dan paman mereka putuskan.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal lain selain buku-buku yang akan dibacanya nanti. Mereka berdua memiliki kehidupan yang_ Kami-sama_ atur seperti kehidupannya. Hanya saja Sasuke mungkin lebih beruntung dari pada mereka. Dan tidak seharusnya Sasuke ikut berpartisipasi dalam kehidupan rumit mereka dengan ikut pusing memikirkannya.

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa mengindahkan sapaan-sapaan dari beberapa gadis yang dilewatinya. Semakin lama ia berjalan semakin ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Sasuke mempercepat langkah kakinya dan ia pun berlari dengan hati berdebar-debar.

**Under Black Umbrella. Makice Blow Zeyt.**

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Perpustakaan itu mungkin sedang menangis karena penghuni setianya lebih memilih untuk mengikuti gadis Haruno yang mampu menyedot perhatiannya hanya dalam waktu satu bulan.

Ibunya pasti sedang menelpon beberapa guru, menanyakan anak bungsunya yang sampai jam enam sore ini masih belum menampakkan dirinya di mansion Uchiha atau ayahnya yang menatap gelisah jam besar di ruang keluarga dengan beberapa rokok di tangannya.

Sasuke semakin ingin tertawa saat memikirkan Naruto yang pasti sedang diceramahi habis-habisan oleh bibi Kushina karena tidak pulang bersama putra sahabat baiknya. Ibunya pasti tidak akan melewatkan ibu Naruto dari daftar orang penting yang harus ditanyai perihal anak bungsunya itu.

Itachi? Ia pasti sedang asyik memainkan biola kesayangan Sasuke yang sangat ingin dimilikinya. Masa bodoh dengan biola kuno itu. Yang ingin Sasuke lakukan saat ini adalah menghampiri gadis Haruno itu dan memberikan pundaknya untuk kepala berambut merah muda tersebut sebagai sandaran kesedihannya.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Menghampiri? Konyol."

Memang konyol. Bagaimana bisa menghampiri gadis itu jika tersenyum saja Sasuke tidak berani untuk melakukannya.

"Aku memang konyol."

Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke bisa merendah seperti itu?

Sasuke menggerutu pelan. Ia bahkan mengutuk Neji yang telah membuat gadis itu menunggunya selama dua jam dan meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah sepuluh menit duduk bersama dengan Sakura tanpa beban sedikitpun di wajahnya.

Orang-orang berjalan tergesa, bahkan ada yang berlarian dengan kedua tangan menutupi kepala mereka. Pemuda yang kini tengah menyesap tehnya itu mengernyit. Tidak menyukai rasa manis yang terkandung di tehnya dan bingung dengan orang-orang di luar sana.

Jalanan aspal perlahan menggelap dan hujan yang cukup deras berjatuhan.

"Hujan?"gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Taman kota yang tadinya dipenuhi oleh makhluk bernama manusia kini kosong melompong. Semua manusia normal pasti tidak ingin pakaian, tubuh dan barang-barang mereka basah terkena air hujan, kan?

Mata Sasuke melebar. Gadis yang sejak tiga jam yang lalu ia perhatikan masih duduk di bangku taman itu. Sendirian dengan baju seragam yang basah dan rambut merah muda yang juga basah. Sakura tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Dan mata Sasuke semakin membulat sempurna ketika mendapati seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya duduk di belakang adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu.

* * *

Sakura dapat merasakan seberapa keras air hujan yang menimpa permukaan kulit wajahnya. Sedikit perih namun ia menyukai dingin yang menyesap perlahan di atas kepalanya melewati rambut merah mudanya.

Semuanya terlalu melelahkan. Kehidupanya yang orang kira begitu sempurna itu hanya dibalas dengan senyuman paksa dan sepintas terlihat mengejek. Jika Sakura mati dan dihidupkan kembali oleh _Kami-sama_, ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi angin yang bebas bergerak tanpa ikatan yang menjeratnya.

Memikirkan ia akan dapat melakukan apapun malah membuat ulu hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Sakura hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan sederhana dengan orang yang mencintainya. Menjalin hubungan lalu menikah dengan orang yang mencintainya saja sudah cukup. Ia bahkan rela jika harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cinta namun mencintainya tulus.

Ia tidak menginginkan harta yang selalu dibicarakan ayahnya dan tidak menginginkan kekuasaan yang selalu didengarnya dari Hiashi-_san_. Lagipula, kedua orang tua itu bukan sedang memikirkan masa depan anak-anaknya, melainkan masa depan bisnis mereka dan itu membuat Sakura ingin muntah jika memikirkannya.

Yang ia inginkan hanya satu. Ia ingin dicintai.

Ia tidak membenci Neji yang selalu tidak memedulikannya meski mereka berdua diikat oleh status bertunangan selama dua tahun. Ia hanya merasa menyesal. Menyesal kenapa ia harus tumbuh dari keluarga kaya raya Haruno sehingga menyebabkannya tersudut dalam keputusan egois yang ayahnya putuskan.

Sakura tersenyum mengejek. Beberapa jam yang lalu, ia telah melakukan sebuah keegoisan pertama dalam tujuh belas tahun terakhir sejak ia dilahirkan. Membayangkan bagaimana murkanya ayah Sakura serta merahnya wajah Hiashi-_san_ karena menahan amarah membuatnya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ayah pasti marah dan ibu tetap akan menyayangiku, benar kan?"tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap awan mendung yang menurunkan air dingin itu.

"Hahaha… Kenapa air hujannya terasa hangat?" Sakura tertawa dengan air mata yang menyatu bersama air hujan. Mengaliri pipinya yang kini berwarna putih pucat dan bibirnya yang membiru kedinginan. Sakura terisak dengan tangan menutup mulutnya erat. Tidak ingin mendengar suara isak tangis menyedihkannya. Cukup Neji saja yang mendengarnya.

Sakura menunduk memejamkan matanya erat. Sesak.

"Cukup kau saja… Cu-cukup Neji saja yang mendengarnya…" Sakura merasakan air hujan yang tidak lagi berjatuhan di atas kepalanya. Ia menengadah ke atas dan warna hitam langsung masuk ke dalam retina matanya.

"Uchiha...-san?"

.

.

**Bersambung...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Under Black Umbrella**

**Rate : T**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Makice Blow Zeyt**

**Sangat-sangat amatir. Mohon bimbingannya.**

**Under Black Umbrella. Makice Blow Zeyt.**

* * *

Hyuuga Neji terlahir dari sepasang suami isteri yang hidup dalam cinta. Kedua orang tuanya bertemu saat mereka kuliah di Universitas yang sama di Suna dengan jurusan kedokteran.

Dampak dari perasaan cinta memang menakjubkan.

Semuanya bisa berubah karena lima huruf tersebut. Cinta merubah kehidupan kolot Hizashi dari keluarga Hyuuga, membebaskannya dari adat istiadat yang mengharuskan setiap Hyuuga harus menikah dengan Hyuuga lainnya. Dan Hizashi lah Hyuuga pertama yang melanggar peraturan tersebut.

Ibu Neji, Hanano Mori bukanlah seorang Hyuuga dan Hizashi tetap dalam pendiriannya untuk menikah dengan perempuan yang dikasihinya itu. Ayah Hizashi tentu saja tidak menyetujuinya dengan mudah. Dia memberi syarat, jika bayi yang lahir itu laki-laki maka ia harus menyerahkan keturunannya tersebut pada Hyuuga dan jika perempuan maka Hizashi dapat memiliki seutuhnya.

Dan Hizashi beserta sang isteri hanya bisa bermimpi agar bayi mereka terlahir sebagai perempuan. Karena Hyuuga Neji, bayi yang sehat dengan mata putih pucat khas Hyuuga terlahir sebagai laki-laki.

Semuanya berjalan lancar. Neji tumbuh sebagai bocah yang cerdas yang memukau seluruh perhatian keluarga Hyuuga sampai Hyuuga Hidaishi, ayah Hizashi, berniat untuk memberikan posisi kepala Hyuuga yang disandangnya kepada Hyuuga Hizashi karena dianggap telah memberikan didikan yang baik pada Neji. Hidaishi yakin, jika Hizashi dapat memberikan suatu hal yang lebih menakjubkan kepada klannya selain daripada melahirkan seorang jenius Neji.

Neji mengubah pemikiran awal Hidaishi.

Dan pemikiran Hidaishi mengubah seorang pria dewasa lainnya.

Neji yang semula memiliki sopan santun yang baik, keceriaan yang disukai banyak orang dan sikap ramah tamah tak pandang bulu berubah menjadi seorang pendiam dan anti bersosialisasi dengan orang lain setelah satu-satunya ayah yang ia punya di dunia harus tidur selamanya di dalam tanah. Tidak bergerak dan tersenyum lagi seperti yang biasa dilakukannya pada Neji.

Dan ibu yang ia sayangi harus mengalami kejadian yang sama setelah kecelakaan mobil di jalan raya. Diduga ia mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk karena frustasi atas kematian suaminya.

Segalanya berubah. Dan Neji tahu, orang yang kini menjabat sebagai kepala klan Hyuuga dan pemilik hotel terkemuka kedua di tanah kelahirannya lah yang telah mengambil semua miliknya. Ayah dan ibunya. Hanya menunggu kapan drama memuakan ini menemui _ending_ yang sama memuakannya dengan orang yang mengaku sebagai pamannya itu. Hyuuga Hiashi.

Kedengkian dan keserakahan manusia memang mengerikan. Hiashi yang gila akan kekuasaan tentu saja tidak mau begitu saja menerima rencana yang ayahnya paparkan.

Bagaimana pun juga, Hiashi lebih dulu lahir ke dunia dibanding Hizashi. Karena hal tersebutlah, tercipta sebuah pikiran; yang pantas menjadi kepala klan selanjutnya adalah ia yang lebih tua hidup di dunia meski beberapa menit yang membedakan umur mereka. Hyuuga Hiashi, sebagai kakak kembar yang lebih dulu lahir ke dunia, dengan kejam mengambil semua dunia bahagia milik Neji.

Keinginan Neji untuk membunuh Hiashi tidak bisa ia lakukan lantaran ribuan polisi telah siap untuk menembak kepalanya sampai mati jika hal itu sampai terjadi dan Neji masih cukup waras untuk lebih memilih diam agar napasnya tetap berhembus normal.

Dan gadis dengan cepol dua di kepalanya itu menjadi alasan lain kenapa Neji harus tetap hidup. Setidaknya ia masih ingin mempunyai kehidupan yang lebih layak bersama orang asing yang ia kasihi dengan segenap jiwanya.

Guru karate Hinata yang juga merangkap sebagai teman sekelasnya. Teman sekelas Neji serta…kekasih Neji.

Bagi Neji, Tenten merupakan reinkarnasi dari ayah dan ibunya. Tenten memiliki sikap tegas ayah yang selalu ia kagumi dan sifat asih yang ibunya punyai. Tenten adalah pribadi yang sempurna untuk mengusir kebencian dalam diri Neji dan kesepian yang pemuda itu rasakan.

* * *

"A-aku… Tenten, kau tahu bahwa umm… yah aku dan kau, kita—ouch!" Tenten mencubit pipi Neji agak keras.

"Dasar bodoh, bilang suka jika kau menyukaiku, jenius idiot." Tenten tertawa keras saat ia melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda disampingnya berubah menjadi warna merah padam dengan mata bergerak gelisah.

Neji menatap Tenten lembut dan ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat tangan kanannya memegang sebelah pipi gadis yang sedang menatapnya bingung itu. Neji tidak ingin memikirkan hal bodoh yang sedang ia lakukan saat bibirnya menekan bibir Tenten lembut. Yang ia inginkan adalah hidup bersama dengan Tenten selamanya tanpa beban berat yang selalu bergelantungan di pikirannya.

"Lupakan kebencianmu, Neji."ucap Tenten sambil mengelap sudut bibir Neji yang sedikit basah dengan ibu jarinya.

Neji memegang tangan Tenten yang ternyata sangat kecil jika memikirkan gadis tersebut adalah guru karate yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa layaknya laki-laki, "Kau akan hidup denganku?"

"Aku janji." Dan kecupan di hidung Tenten serta tawa kecil mereka menjadi kenangan terakhir yang Neji lakukan bersama gadis tersebut. Setelahnya, kebahagian yang saat itu ia rasakan bersama Tenten hanya bisa bertahan selama dua belas jam.

* * *

Ketika itu, Guy-_sensei_ menyuruh Naruto dan Neji untuk mengambil tongkat cakram di gudang sekolah. Di sanalah Neji menemukan Tenten dengan posisi tertelungkup dengan tali tambang yang mengikat lehernya. Dan air mata itu kembali keluar disertai dengan raungan Neji yang membuat Naruto terdiam membatu tak bergerak menatap ketua OSISnya yang tengah memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa Tenten.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa motif di balik kematian Tenten. Pihak polisi menyimpulkan bahwa siswi yang sangat mahir dalam segala bidang olahraga itu melakukan bunuh diri dengan mengikat lehernya sampai ia tercekik. Gantung diri.

Kematian Tenten ganjil.

Kenapa tubuhnya tidak menggantung layaknya orang yang melakukan gantung diri? Kenapa harus tertelungkup?

Meski Neji bersikeras meminta polisi untuk menyelidiki kasus tersebut, namun tidak ada satu pun pihak polisi yang menggubris permintaan Neji dengan alasan bahwa kematian Tenten murni bunuh diri.

Kasus ditutup.

Dan rahang Neji semakin mengeras ketika Naruto mengatakan hal yang sangat ia ingin ketahui selama dua minggu ke belakang setelah kasus kematian tersebut.

Namikaze Minato tentu saja sangat menjaga Naruto dengan baik mengingat ia adalah mantan detektif terkenal di Amerika yang memiliki banyak musuh. Ada kemungkinan, orang-orang yang dulu ditangkap oleh Minato menaruh kebencian dan mengincar keluarganya di Jepang. Oleh karena itu, tanpa sepengetahuan orang, Minato mengutus seorang _bodyguard_ untuk anaknya yang menyamar sebagai pelajar di sekolahnya.

Dan meski Naruto tidak begitu dekat dengan Hyuuga Neji, ia tetap bersikukuh meminta kepada Nara Shikamaru—_bodyguard_ yang diutus Minato—untuk menyelidiki kasus kematian kekasih pemuda bermata putih tersebut. Hanya menunggu lima belas menit untuk mengetahui kebenaran yang tersembunyi dari balik kasus yang menghantui Konoha Gakuen tersebut.

Lebih tepatnya, menghantui Hyuuga Neji.

**FourIce**

"Kenapa paman Minato tidak melaporkan fakta yang sebenarnya?" Sasuke menatap anak dari mantan detektif terkenal di depannya.

"Karena itu bukan lagi urusan ayah,"jawab Naruto santai. Ia menyeruput susu putih yang dipesannya dengan pelan.

"Itu tindakan kriminal. Kau tahu arti membunuh kan?!" Sasuke menatap nyalang pada pemuda di depannya.

"Bahkan, polisi pun telah diberi makan uang oleh mereka."

Sasuke terpaku. Bagaimana bisa orang yang dipercayai untuk menjaga kedamaian dan kesejahteraan negara mereka bungkam untuk mengatakan kebenaran hanya karena uang?

Bahkan uang tidak akan bernilai jika dihadapkan dengan nyawa seseorang. Dasar tidak waras!

Sasuke memegang dagunya dengan pose berpikir.

"Bagaimana _Nii-san_ mengetahui kasus pembu—"

"Aku memberitahunya."

"Apa?" Dahi Sasuke mengkerut.

"Aku memberitahunya." Ulang Naruto.

"Kau memberi tahu _Nii-san_ tentang hal penting seperti itu?" Sasuke menatap tidak percaya pada sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak mempunyai seorang kakak dan sangat membutuhkan saran dari pria dewasa sepertinya, jadi aku curhat saja padanya. Menyimpan suatu hal yang besar seperti itu seorang diri sangat menakutkan~" Naruto bergidik ngeri dengan tampang polos.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku?!"

Naruto menatap kaget pada Sasuke yang baru saja menyentaknya dengan suara keras.

"Aku tidak tahu kau tertarik pada hal-hal lain selain buku-buku tebal di perpustakaanmu, _Teme_,"jawab Naruto mencoba tetap bersikap tenang.

Sasuke terdiam dengan mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja.

"Kenapa gadis Haruno itu tetap tidak keberatan dengan pertunangan tersebut? Dia mengetahui semua yang telah terjadi termasuk gadis yang disukai oleh tunangannya, benarkan?"

"Karena Sakura-_chan_ mencintai Neji."

Jawaban yang sama seperti yang kakaknya katakan.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Entah kenapa, hatinya mendadak terasa sesak saat mendengar bahwa gadis itu mempunyai perasaan yang dalam terhadap pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"Lalu, kenapa Neji membiarkan gadis tersebut?" Urat ditangan Sasuke menegang menahan amarah yang entah kenapa datang dari dalam dirinya. Wajahnya mengeras dengan mata memerah.

"Alasan kenapa Sakura-_chan_ diperlakukan layaknya orang asing oleh Neji meski gadis tersebut menyandang status sebagai tunangannya adalah karena hati Neji sudah sepenuhnya mati oleh…yah…meski sulit untuk kukatakan, hatinya mati oleh…"

"Calon ayah mertuamu,"potong Sasuke dingin.

"…"

"…"

"Yah…begitulah." Naruto menghela napas panjang. Tidak mempercayai semua yang telah terjadi. Ayah dari gadis yang ia cintai adalah seorang pembunuh.

"_He's a half murder_." Naruto tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Sasuke. Kalimat yang mengganggu otak Naruto selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

"_He's a murder, not a half, Dobe_,"ucap Sasuke membenarkan perkataan Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya menumpukkan dagunya di atas meja lalu mengangguk pelan.

"_Yes. A murder_,"gumam Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika dilihatnya Sasuke berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Dapat Naruto lihat, pandangan mata hitam Sasuke mengarah pada gadis yang tengah duduk di taman sendirian. Ia lupa. Kedatangannya ke sini adalah semata-mata hanya untuk menyampaikan tugas yang ia dapat dari 'kakaknya'.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto merendahkan suaranya.

Pemuda di depannya tetap diam tidak menyahuti panggilan Naruto.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang harus aku sampaikan,"

Sasuke melirik Naruto melalui sudut matanya.

Namikaze junior itu mengambil mug berisi susu putihnya yang mulai mendingin, "Itachi-_nii _menyuruhku datang ke sini hanya untuk memberitahumu bahwa Sakura tidak lagi memiliki hubungan dengan Neji."

Pupil Sasuke melebar sempurna. Sebelum ia bertanya pada Naruto, pemuda dengan rambut kuning mencoloknya itu mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah Sasuke pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Dan Neji menyuruh kepada '_Nii-san_' agar _baka otouto_nya dapat mengembalikan senyum dan—o-oii! Dengarkan perkataanku dulu, _Teme_!"

.

.

"Gezz… Setidaknya, bayar dulu dua cangkir teh manis pesananmu, _baka_." Naruto mengambil dompet dalam saku celananya.

Drrrt…drrrt…

Ponsel Naruto bergetar.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

**Under Black Umbrella. Makice Blow Zeyt.**

"Uchiha...-_san_?"

"Kenapa duduk di sini?"tanya Sasuke. Tangannya memegang gagang payung berwarna hitam itu.

"A-aku menunggu seseorang," Sakura tidak yakin akan jawabannya sendiri, "kau sendiri, kenapa ada di sini?"

Sasuke terdiam memandang kepala Sakura yang menunduk.

"Aku juga,"—sedang menunggumu—jawab Sasuke.

"_Souka_."

Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Sasuke yang diam berdiri memayungi gadis yang juga diam menundukkan kepala berambut pinknya menjadi pemandangan dua pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan kaca kafe.

"Haruno."

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya menatap orang yang baru saja memanggilnya, "Ya?" Dibuatnya suara itu senormal dan seceria mungkin meski Sakura tahu hal tersebut tidak akan berhasil menipu seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke.

"Kau pantas diperlakukan lebih baik lagi."

"Maaf?" Dahi lebar Sakura mengerut dan matanya memandang Sasuke yang kini memalingkan muka stoiknya ke samping. Mencoba menghindari tatapan mata _emerald_ itu.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk memasang wajah sedih itu."

'_Akh! Shit! Kenapa susah sekali untuk mengatakannya!'_batin Sasuke berkecamuk dalam hati.

"Apa yang sedang kau coba katakan, Uchiha-_san_?"

Sakura tahu arah pembicaraan itu akan menuju kemana dan ia tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang diketahuinya itu. Menyedihkan memikirkan ada orang lain yang tahu kehidupannya yang tidak bisa dibilang baik tersebut. Memberitahu Ino saja sudah cukup membuatnya bersalah setengah mati karena merasa telah membebani sahabat baiknya itu dengan masalah pribadinya, sekaligus malu pada gadis pirang itu.

"Kehidupanmu dan Hyuuga Neji." Sasuke menyesal kenapa ia dilahirkan sebagai orang yang tidak pandai berbasa-basi dan malah menjadi orang dengan tipe _direct man_.

"Kehidupanku baik-baik saja, begitu pula dengan Neji." —_Jangan campuri urusanku_—

" . " Sepasang bola mata hitam itu menatap tajam pada mata _emerald_ yang mulai tergenangi oleh air. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibir yang membiru itu.

"Kenapa…kau mempedulikanku?" Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Sasuke secara langsung menyaksikan air mata itu mengalir di pipi gadis yang tetap memasang senyuman di depannya itu. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan sendu dan pegangan pada gagang payung itu bergetar.

_'Kenapa melihatnya aku merasa sakit? Aku memang bodoh, huh?'_

Dengan sekali gerakan, Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh ringkih milik Sakura saat dirinya dengan refleks memeluk tubuh yang basah tersebut. Dan hatinya merasa lebih sakit ketika tubuh itu bergetar dengan remasan yang kuat pada baju bagian depan milik Sasuke.

Entah apa yang merasuki Sakura ketika ia dengan liar menyembunyikan wajahnya ke depan dada pemuda emo itu. Gadis Haruno itu tidak mau memikirkan betapa malunya ia ketika dengan erat memegang baju depan Sasuke.

'_Kami-sama, bolehkan jika aku menumpahkan air yang kumiliki seperti hujan yang kau tumpahkan saat ini ke bumi? Bolehkan aku menumpahkan semua kesakitan yang aku miliki? Boleh aku berbagi dengan orang lain?'_

**FourIce**

_'Kumohon jangan sampai terlambat, kumohon, kumohoooo—'_

DUK

"Ah, _gome_—" Mata emerald Sakura terpaku tak berkedip pada sosok yang baru saja ia tabrak. Pemuda dengan warna kulit putih berdiri menjulang di depan Sakura. Ia memakai kaos hitam dengan lambang Konoha Gakuen di bagian dada kirinya.

Sama seperti yang digunakan peserta orientasi yang—calon—sekolahnya adakan.

Sama seperti yang Sakura pakai.

"Hn. Kau peserta orientasi Konoha Gakuen?" Pemuda di depannya mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura meraih tangan itu dengan gugup.

"Mmmm…y-ya, aku calon siswi di sini,"jawab Sakura pelan. Lalu dengan cepat melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tangan pemuda tersebut. Tidak ingin jika ia ketahuan berkeringat karena gugup.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah masuk ke ruang auditorium, kau sudah terlambat."

Kegugupan itu hilang seketika setelah mendengar ucapan tersebut dan digantikan oleh rasa cemas dan takut.

"Benarkah?! Bagaimana ini, aku takut diberi hukuman oleh para senior,"ucap Sakura cemas. Dapat pemuda itu lihat, gadis di depannya menggigit-gigit kuku panjangnya.

"Tidak apa, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Sekarang, masuklah. Aku akan ke ruang OSIS dulu."

Sakura mendongak menatap lawan bicaranya. Dapat ia lihat senyuman yang hangat mengarah lurus padanya. Gadis tersebut meremas celana training biru yang ia gunakan.

"Bagaimana jika aku tetap dimarahi?" Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Percayalah, kau akan baik-baik saja,"sahut pemuda tersebut.

Sakura menunduk menatap ubin putih. Ia merasa takut untuk memasuki ruangan auditorium tempat para calon siswa-siswi berkumpul mengikuti kegiatan orientasi, tapi di sisi lain ia juga ingin menjadi jajaran anak remaja normal yang mendapatkan sertifikat atas kehadirannya mengikuti acara tersebut. Bukan hanya membelinya.

Karena hal tersebutlah, tadi pagi Sakura menolak saran ayahnya untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan sekolah tersebut dan memilih untuk berangkat menggunakan bus layaknya remaja sekolahan pada umumnya.

"Jangan cengeng. Kau itu sudah berumur lima belas tahun."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Kau yang bertanggung jawab? Bagaimana jika kau yang diberi hukuman?"tanya Sakura pelan.

"Tidak apa. Itu memang tanggung jawabku. Aku pergi dulu dan jangan memasang wajah jelek seperti itu."

Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di lorong sekolah dengan senyuman. Sakura menatap bahu lebar itu.

Dan entah kenapa, jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

* * *

"Kau hebat, Saki! Kau bisa mengalahkan Uchiha itu. Nilai rata-rata raportmu juga mengalahkan nilai raport siswa kelas tiga!"teriak Ino. Matanya menatap barisan angka yang tertulis dalam raport milik Sakura dengan antusias.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Ino,"ucap Sakura pelan.

"Aku yakin, tidak akan lama lagi Neji akan melirikmu dan dia akan tertarik padamu."

Menjadi perwakilan dari seluruh calon siswa-siswi Konoha Gakuen sebagai penghubung antara _senpai-senpai_nya memang menakjubkan. Pribadinya yang tegas, otaknya yang cerdas dan tutur katanya yang sopan menjadikan Neji sebagai orang pertama yang berhasil membuat Haruno Sakura terdiam dengan pandangan takjub padanya.

Menumbuhkan impian pada benak Sakura, berharap suatu hari nanti ia dapat menjadi kekasih pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. Dan harapannya semakin melambung tinggi saat ia mendengar gosip bahwa Hyuuga Neji menyukai gadis yang cerdas.

Haruno Sakura pandai, pintar. Dan jika ia lebih berusaha lagi, kemungkinan 'cerdas' akan masuk ke dalam pribadi Sakura dan Neji akan melihat ke arahnya.

Semuanya sudah Sakura lakukan. Ia berhasil menjuarai peringkat pertama di kelas, mempunyai nilai rata-rata raport yang bahkan mengalahkan nilai siswa kelas tiga, menjuarai berbagai lomba ilmiah di sekolah, bahkan ia sempat ditawari untuk melakukan _exchange student_ ke Australia bersama Shikamaru.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

"Jangan terlalu keras. Issshh! Kau memang menyebalkan, _pig_!" Sakura memukul pelan bahu sahabatnya itu. Ino hanya tertawa.

"Hahahaha…. Jika menyukai pemuda itu, kenapa tidak memberitahunya saja, _baka_!" Ino menjitak pelan kepala Sakura.

"Bodoh. Aku ini perempuan. Mana ada perempuan dulu yang menyampaikan rasa sukanya,"ketus Sakura.

"Tapi, jika kau tidak cepat bertindak, si Hyuuga itu akan dimiliki oleh perempuan lain."

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana pandangan mata putih itu saat bertabrakan denganku dulu, Ino."

Kening Ino mengernyit. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya tertawa. Menyukai raut muka yang sahabatnya perlihatkan.

"Ceritakan!"

"Hahahaha.._ha'I, ha'i_. Jadi begini, dulu saat aku terlambat datang di orientasi enam bulan yang lalu, aku bertabrakan dengan Neji,"

Sakura berkata pelan. Tidak ingin orang lain mendengar peristiwa yang menurutnya begitu berharga itu.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku, huh?!"

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya."

Ino merenggut kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menanyakan hal yang bahkan tidak pernah aku bayangkan dan aku tahu sebelumnya?!" Gadis Yamanaka itu menyentil kening lebar Sakura.

"_Ittai_! Ukh…" Sakura meringis sambil mengelus-elus keningnya yang memerah.

Gadis dengan rambut pinknya itu menatap wajah Ino lalu kemudian menyengir lebar dengan mata yang menyipit. Ino yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Hmm… Dia membantuku berdiri dengan tangannya kemudian menghiburku yang ketakutan akan hukuman yang mungkin akan diberikan para senior karena aku datang terlambat."

"Hmmm…"

Mereka berdua terus berjalan dengan Ino yang mendengar celotehan Sakura tanpa henti.

"_Are_? Kenapa pintu_ lab_ ini terbuka?"tanya Sakura saat ia melewati pintu _lab_.

"Biarkan saja. Apa gunanya penjaga sekolah jika kau menutup pintu tersebut?"

"Jangan begitu. Apa salahnya membantu penjaga sekolah?"

"Terserah apa katamu. Lalu, pandangan apa yang diberikan Neji dulu sampai membuatmu yakin dia menaruh perasaan padamu?"

"Oh ya! Hmm… dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang hangat serta senyuman yang sangat indah lalu dia terse—"

"Sakura?" Ino menghampiri Sakura yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

Kening Ino mengernyit saat dengan jelas ia melihat bola mata _emerald_ itu membulat dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Wajah Sakura dengan cepat berubah menjadi pucat. Tanpa menunggu Sakura tersadar dari keterjutannya, Ino menoleh ke kanan dimana pandangan gadis di sampingnya tertuju.

Dan betapa ia mengharapkan Sakura pingsan saat pelajaran olahraganya tadi siang hingga sahabat pinknya itu tidak perlu menyaksikan pemandangan dimana pemuda yang sedang mereka bicarakan tengah berciuman mesra dengan seorang gadis bercepol dua di kursi pojok paling belakang.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N :**

**Ekhemmmm... Tes, tes, tes… Satu dua tiga, satu dua tiga… Ekhemmm… Hajimemashite para pembaca yang berbudiman dan berbudiwoman(?). Aduh…agak malu nih pake A/N segala.**

**Yosh! Ice is hereeee~*ngasih cipok*diinjak. Ne, ne, gimana ceritanya? Ngebingungin? Rumit? Pusing? Engga lah ya. Wong alurnya aja udah bisa ketebak dengan gampang *nangis dipojokan.**

**Ini fict ketiga yang Ice buat. Idenya udah dari duluuuu banget namplok di otak tapi baru sempet bikin dan publish. Ga pede sih, tapi yaaa…apa salahnya dipublish. Dari pada di diemin dan dilapisi lumut biru(?).**

Balasan Review :

**Afrillia Haruno : **Aa, arigatou. Ice jadi semangat buat nerusinnya*ngasih permen ke Afri-san

**Guest(1) : **Makasih udah baca dan review. Ini udah update. Yo! Ganbatte buat Ice dan ganbatte buat ngasih reviewnya ya errr...Guest-san?*modus

**hanazono yuri : **Ini udah update. Arigatou udah baca dan review ^_^

**Geesuke : **Makasih udah baca dan review ^_^. Chapternya? Umm..paling sampe lima atau empat chapter, tehehe. Tentang kalimatnya yang dibuat panjang, sepertinya chapter kemarin Ice ngerasa terlalu manjangin kalimatnya, takutnya malah bikin bosen para pembaca. -_-

**eL-yuMii : **Makasih udah baca dan review. Nah, udah ketebak kan siapa yang di belakang Sakura? Teheheh. Ini udah update~

**Cerise Fionyparis : **Apa iya nih suka? Ice turut seneng dengernya. ^_^ makasih udah baca dan review..

**Chichoru Octobaa : **Makasih udah baca dan review. Ini udah update~ Ayo log in dong Chi-san~^_^

**Guest(2) : **Makasih udah baca dan review. Ini udah update~ ^_^

**Kritik dan sarannya…**

**Huggie Love****, Icetea. **


End file.
